


Tenderness

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-Era, Fanart, M/M, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] Merlin pins his king to the bed, mouthing gently at his throat, tugging at his hair. It's sweet, sweet torture, but Merlin knows Arthur loves every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness




End file.
